The disclosure generally relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to software development, installation, and management.
A plug-in is a program that extends or upgrades the functionality of an application. For example, various plug-ins are used to add features to developer tools, search engines, and web browsers. Plug-ins are written using various programming languages such as the Groovy and Java® programming languages.